


Lipstick and Stilettos

by caz251



Category: Chuck (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-04
Updated: 2013-01-04
Packaged: 2017-11-23 15:10:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/623533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caz251/pseuds/caz251
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chuck has to complete a dare, one that involves Casey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lipstick and Stilettos

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Chuck.

It was a dare, but not just any dare, this was a Buy More dare. And as with any Buy More dare it had the potential to be exciting, embarrassing and dangerous as it involved Casey, who couldn't be told about the dare at all. The others at the Buy More wouldn't take the chance that he might help Chuck with the dare, and the dare had to be carried out on Buy More time and property. The others, Big Mike included, were all anxious to see what would happen. What was the dare that the outcome of was so eagerly awaited. It wasn't something that would cause harm to anyone, unless Casey got really annoyed.

All Chuck had to do was to put lipstick on Casey. The others were sure that it was impossible, after all unlike Jeff, the big guy wasn't someone who took a nap in the middle of the day. Chuck knew that the dare would not be the easiest to complete. Like many other men Casey liked the idea of a lipstick covered pair of lips, but not his own. Suddenly an idea hit him, and Chuck went to his locker to get the lipstick he had been given earlier. As he was leaving the break room he passed Casey, he signalled that the man should wait for him in the break room, before ducking into the bathroom.

He quickly applied a generous amount of lipstick before going back to the break room. Casey was sat waiting for him, looking bored and slightly annoyed by Lester's inane chatter. Upon seeing Chuck Casey let a small smirk appear on his face for half a second before vanishing. He ordered Lester out of the room before a small smile appeared on his face, he knew that shade of lipstick would look amazing on Chuck. Chuck moved forward and straddled his lap taking his top lip then his bottom lip between his own before plundering his mouth. When they pulled back for air Casey's lips were a magnificent red, whether due to the lipstick or the thorough snogging no-one could be sure.

At the nerd herd the others stared at the monitor showing the CCTV feed in shock. They couldn't believe what Chuck had done, he'd completed the dare, one they thought impossible but it was the method that he had used, it was unconventional to say the least. "That's not one of Ellie's lipsticks." Morgan spoke up, he knew he'd been through her things often enough. It was then that they heard Casey speak, "I bought you stilettos to match if you want to model for me."


End file.
